Vampire Shadow x sonic
by crazyyaoiyuki
Summary: Yuki:Hiiiiiiii ! this fic is yaoi(meaning MANxMAN ) DON'T LIKE LEAVE Cyrus:Shadow have's to whatch sonic ever night to make sure he don't get hurt because a holl clan of vampire's are after him sorry yuki is not to go at being quit. Yuki:OH YA ! Enjoy if you LOVE SONADOW ! Cyrus:Yuki SHUT UP! Ohyes Enjoy
1. 1:vampire

"Hi Amy" Sonic says cheerfully "oh...hello sonic" the pink haired hedgehog ~_hmmm...she usual happy and try to hug or kiss me ~_Sonic though "umm Amy are you okay or is something wrong" Sonic asked not really caring "they found two more people drain of their blood...I am just scared because they haven't found the murder" Amy huging herself "GOT TO...GOOOOOOOO!""WAIT SONIC!" Amy yelled after sonic but he was gone.

"AAAAAAHHH!"_BANG~_"ugh get OFF you lit..."sonic looked up to see shadow holding his arm up in the air "Oh shit sorry shadow" sonic says standing up ruding the dust off "s-sonic your bleeding" shadow stutted bitting his lower lip_ ~huh? did shadow just stutter!?~_ sonic though then snaped out of his thoughts thanks to shadow taking his black t-shirt off showing his 4 pack"ummm s-shadow put your shirt back on" sonic stutted with a brigh red blush painted a cross his face.

"What's wrong sonic...take the fucking shirt and clean your lag"Shadow growled throwing his shirt at sonic's face"T-thank you shadow" sonic says quickly ruding the blood off his "Shut up and stay quit"shadow growled still holding sonic's mouth pushing their bodies together "mmmmfff" sonic winper into shadow's hand, It was warm shadow was alot warmer then himself. after what felt like hours shadow removed his hand from sonic's mouth letting sonic go as well"WHAT THE HELL! S-SHADOW!" Sonic yelled trying to sound mad but he toadly loved it."I tolled you to be quit... they have been whatching you stuiped" Shadow snaped back at sonic"huh? how...why...W-what do mean shadow" soinc asked

cliffhanger~


	2. 2:Mate

Yuki:HEEEEEEYY~ Sorry about the cliffhanger~:33

Cyrus:Sorry about yuki cutting it off.*_start's fight with yuki_*

Yugi:Are you two done i whould like too start the fic.

Yuki:GRRRR~! _HMMF~_ fine only for you little bro~.

Cyrus:Sorry yugi it's you sister who need's to finish the fic.

Yuki:Fine. WANING YAOI~! (_Oh my little bro is in this one_~)

Cyrus:Enjoy~

**What happen last**

_"WHAT THE HELL! S-SHADOW!" Sonic yelled trying to sound mad but he toadly loved it."I tolled you to be quit... they have been whatching you stuiped" Shadow snaped back at sonic"huh? how...why...W-what do mean shadow" soinc asked_

**To the story**

"Sonic your being followed by an vampire clan" Shadow says letting his breath out then looked at sonic huging himself "N-No not again" Sonic winper "W-what do you mean again" shadow growled grabing sonic arm pulling sonic too the tree "YO YUGi! you can come out now!" shadow yelled to some one behind tree far tree line. He's really tall almost taller then shadow,his fur is silver with three deep blue cut's on each sides of his face, and his eyes are reder then shadows they glow as he walk's closer and closer the moonlight makes his hair shine like a diamond's,his wings look like they on fire. Sonic swallow hard not moving "Oi~shadow take it easy on him his scared out of is mind" the silver haired wolf says grabing my hand from shadows tight grip "W-Who are you" sonic winpers stearing at yugi "Oh sorry my names Yugi" he says with a wink picking sonic up "huh!? P-Put me DOWN~!"sonic yells moving trying to get out of yugi arms "Hey don't worrie i am taking you home" yugi says grabing the side of sonic's face making him look in yugi's red eyes then smiles letting sonic know that he won't hurt him.

_~AT SONIC'S HOUSE~_

"Hey sonic are you okay!" yugi yell's up stair's "Y-Yes!" sonic yell's back down from his room, he's trying to sleep but his mind has so meany question~_oh my god what the hell is happen'in to me vampires again. Yugi didn't hurt or shadow? Hmmmmm~_ sonic slowly creeps down the stair lookin to see if yugi was still up "Sonic is ever thing okay" Yugi says scareing sonic casing him to fall " are you okay yong prince" yugi says holding sonic in his arms "W-What did you just call me!?""oops...So shadow didn't tell you?" yugi asked "T-Tell me what?""That you are his mate"

Chiffhanger~

Cyrus:YUKI! you made shadow a prince.

Yuki:Yes~

Cyrus:So when did shadow claim sonic.

Yuki:You have to wait~


	3. 3:Oops

Yuki:Sorry~ it's taking so long~

Cyrus:Oh yes sorry we have been working on "pirate jeff the killer x demon OC" very sorry.

Yuki: I can't wait for you to see when shadow clamed sonic as his mate~!

Cyrus: Why doesn't sonic remember that he is shadow's mate.

Yuki: Read and see Cyrus~!

Cyrus: Fine, Enjoy.

**What happen last~**

_" are you okay yong prince" yugi says holding sonic in his arms "W-What did you just call me!?""oops...So shadow didn't tell you?" yugi asked "T-Tell me what?""That you are his mate"_

**To the story~**

"I am not his mate i just meet him 2 years ago!?"Sonic yelled trying to bracke free of yuigs hold on him."YUIG!""Oh...shit"yuig turned to see shadow standing in the door, "whats going on here?"shadow said looking at sonic how is hideing behind yuig,"ummm... he doesn't remember you shad's""W-What but we are mates...we mated when you were 14...S-Sonic?" now shadow going to kill ever one how gets in his way."Hey shadow i remember you coming home after mateing with sonic you where so happy...To the point you wear showing off the bite makes he gave you""Y-you mean i am your boyfirend H-How?...W-When?...Why me?" onic growled with tired eyes"Its okay sonic why don't you go to bed"yuig said letting sonic go up stare."Y-Yuig what if he hates me because i am something hes scared of?"shadow ask with hes head down"Shadow he will love you for being you"yuig yawned "you go and sleep the last thing i need is your boyfriend turning my ass in to grass""Hahahaha~ very funny shads" yuig said walking off to fide a place to sleep.

_Flashback~_

_"Sonic are you okay my love" shadow moan into soincs neck "D-Don't move yet s-shadow~" sonic said still bitting shadows shoulder maoning in pain and pleasure. Panting like no tomorrow shadow is trying not to pound the fuck out of poor little sonic, After what felt like hours shadow heared sonic say something "Sonic are you ready" Shadow said slowly pulling out "Y-Yes shadow please m-more~" As soon as he heared that he thusted into sonic, Making sonic bite harder and moan out hi pleasure. Blinded by pleasure the two made love like they whould only live untill tomorrow._

_End of flashback~_

"He was only 14 years old and i was 400 years old...Oh man" shadow moaned and flip over to his side.


	4. 4:I love you

Yuki:HI~! no reviews man that sucks

Cyrus:Oh cool it it weren't for me being in your head no one whould read it.

Yuig:CYRUS! don't talk to him like that... yuki you never asked for a review so maybe ask for a review after.

Yuki:Thanks little bro...Okay~

Cyrus: Are you done.

Yuki:NO!...So shut up and be quit *everyone stare at me*...Oops sorry~...

Cyrus/yuig:Oh great~yuki just wright the story.

**What happen last~**

_shadow has a flashback remember the night thay mated~_

_"He was only 14 years old and i was 400 years old...Oh man" shadow moaned and flip over to his side._

_*NONONONO! s-stay away you monster!AHHHHHHHH*"_ahhhhhhhh!""SONIC! What WRONG!" Shadow yelled running into sonic room to see sonic curld up in the coner cry"S-Shadow"sonic looked up though tearie eyes"sonic its okay its only a dream"shadow said quitly walking to sonic then sat beside him letting him cry into his chest"sonic its okay" shadow wispered rubing sonic back to clam him when shadow felted sonic kissing his neck"*nnng~*sonic w-what are you doing" shadow said pushing on sonic gently"I-I remember that night shadow~"sonic said though kisses"your horny hmmmmm~ sonic"shadow said licking sonic's neck getting a gasp of plessure" s-shadow more please" sonic groan out *yesssssss finaly i can make love too you again*"you want me to take the pain away sonic~" Shadow lustfully growled lowly in to sonic ear " y-yes please shadow make me feel good"sonic wimpered into shadow's neck"nnnng~ sonic"shadow said pulling sonic in to a heated kiss"*mmmmmm~* Sonic you tast so sweet" shadow said licking his lip's pulling away from sonic's mouth pushing him down slowly kissing down his body nipping every other kiss " you ready my love""y-yes shadow i am ready" sonic moaned every time shadow put his tough in his little hole "s-shadow please p-put it in""are you sure my little love"shadow asked kissing sonic on the lip's" y-yes''"okay love brace your self it will hurt alittle"shadow said lineing him self up to sonic's little asshole"I-i want it"sonic maoned.*nnnnnng~* shadow groand at sonic tightness "shit~S-Sonic are you okay my love" shadow moan into soincs neck "D-Don't move yet s-shadow~" sonic said still bitting shadows shoulder maoning in pain and pleasure. Panting like no tomorrow shadow is trying not to pound the fuck out of poor little sonic, After what felt like hours shadow heared sonic say something "Sonic are you ready" Shadow said slowly pulling out "Y-Yes shadow please m-more~" As soon as he heared that he thusted into sonic, Making sonic bite harder and moan out his pleasure. Blinded by pleasure the two made love like they whould only live untill tomorrow morning."g-good night my little angel"shadow wisper's then kiss's sonic's head" I love you"

In the morning~

"*nnnng~*morning my love"shadow kissed sonic "SHADOW GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"someone yelled from down stares*OH SHIT Not him now sonic gonna flip*shadow thought leaving sonic to sleep."Will you shut up my mate is trying to sleep"shadow snapped at the man in the living room "Jeff clam down its okay""yuig clam your mate down will ya"shadow groand.

cliffhanger~

Yuki:Who is this guy~!

Cyrus:well he's i for a beat down yelling at shadow

Yuig:oh god why jeff, can't you think of an think a different guy big bro.

Yuki/Cyrus/Yuig: Review~! please if you like it~


End file.
